In recent years, with rapid development of communication technologies, a user can receive and watch various real-time video programs by a computer, a cell phone or other terminals. When real-time image data is being played, if a user is interested in a picture and needs to capture an image, it is most probably that, when the user is to capture the image, the image desired by the user has flashed past, resulting in image capture failure, due to sensory delay of human being. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new video processing method to solve the problem mentioned above.